


Sanctuary For The Soul

by SamuelJames



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Dom/sub, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac comes home to his partner after a crap day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary For The Soul

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Sanctuary For The Soul_   
>  _**Pairing:** Adam Ross/Mac Taylor_   
>  _**Rating:** PG-13_   
>  _**Summary:** Mac comes home to his partner after a crap day at work._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Mac sighs with relief at the familiarity of jiggling his key in the lock. A slight push, a twist and he's home. Today's been a hell of a day and he's glad it's over. Just walking in the door raises a smile, happy to be home and done with work for the day. When he goes into the living room he's greeted with the sight of Adam curled up on the couch snoring softly and wearing nothing but his collar. Mac smiles and wakes Adam who rubs his eyes and scrambles onto the floor kneeling to attention with his hands behind his back.

"Sorry, Sir."

"What for, Adam?"

"You sent me home and I knelt for such a long time but I didn't know when you'd be home."

"You can get up, Adam. Aren't you cold? It wasn't an order when I sent you home. I really didn't mean it to seem that way. I know you and Don weren't seriously hurt after Farrell's car hit you but I wanted to let you guys leave early."

Adam bows his head and looks up at Mac through his lashes. "I don't mind kneeling for you, Sir."

Mac wonders if Adam realizes how good he looks right now. "Okay, Adam, but tell me what you need. If you want or need my attention you can tell me, it doesn't have to be under the guise of fulfilling my needs."

Adam nods, "okay. I am fine, Mac, but I did think you were ordering me home so perhaps we need an agreed code."

"Definitely." Mac reaches out his hand and helps Adam up. He puts his arms round him.

"Work and us should always be separate things so I don't envisage giving you orders there often but I will think of something just in case, something subtle should we need it."

Adam smiles. "Thank you. Do you want me to start on dinner?"

"Yes please but perhaps after we shower."

Mac lets Adam undress him and he undoes Adam's collar leaving it on the bed for now. The shower's good, some hands lingering but neither initiating anything since they almost went flying two months ago. They had scrambled for purchase, skidding on slick tiles as they gripped one another, narrowly avoiding a nasty fall. Afterwards Mac had laughed, breath coming out in gasps as they righted themselves, and had vetoed shower sex for all time. 

After showering they both dress in sweatpants and t-shirts. When Adam sits to put on his socks Mac pushes him back and joins him on the bed. They make out for a bit till Mac cuts him off with a pat to the ass. He puts Adam's collar back on, indulges them both with one more kiss and sends Adam off to the kitchen. Although he's stern at times, Mac isn't a stickler when it comes to chores. He wouldn't really mind if dinner was a little late but Adam likes structure, sometimes struggling when their work throws them too off track.

Mac settles on the couch and switches on the news but it's all about how people are being awful to one another and he'll see that again tomorrow. He finds a documentary on salmon spawning instead. A happy whistling comes through from the kitchen and Mac smiles. He's so lucky to have Adam to take care of and who takes care of him. He hasn't forgotten the families that were devastated by today's case but just a short while in his sub's company has made the stress of today recede a little, being each others' inoculations against dwelling on dark things too much.

Adam has often talked about how submission and discipline settle him and Mac has seen the results first hand but Mac finds it's reciprocal with Adam often calming him. He spends lots of thought time on what Adam needs but being his Dom means he gets to see how far Adam has come. The man he shares his life with has become so trusting, has grown in confidence and gives himself over to Mac without question or worry. It's been close to three years now and Mac starts giving thought to what they might do to mark the occasion.


End file.
